User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please follow the Talk page guidelines Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Complaint Hey umm. . . I just earned the Lucky Edit badge, the 3,000 edit on the wiki, but I only have like 465 edits. I think it's like messed up or something. I just want to be honest and not keep the badge cuz I didn't earn it. SirLinkalot96 23:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :You made the 3,000th edit to the wiki, since the awards feature was started. Got nothing to do with your edit count. Dan the Man 1983 01:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ohh really? Sweeeeet!! SirLinkalot96 04:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 What is going on? I get off for two seconds and you and Jenny have removed all the guys from the Boys category. How did this come about? Kateharrington 03:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Bureaucrat agreement. If you want to contribute, you can delete start deleting the category girls from pages. Dan the Man 1983 03:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Why though? Women and men too? Kateharrington 03:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Cause there is little need for gender categories. It states in the articles what gender a character is. Dan the Man 1983 03:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Men and women too? Kateharrington 03:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, men and women too. Dan the Man 1983 03:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Is that everyone? Kateharrington 03:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Do we want to get rid of the little people category too? Kateharrington 03:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I for one think we should, there wasn't many articles in that category to begin with. Jenny Vincent♣ 03:47, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Can you get rid of the category itself. I got rid of it off their pages but I can't delete a category page. ::::::::Good. The reason why I we put together those other categories like boys and girls, was so that anyone wanting looking for a particular boy or girl, man or woman, hobo, elderly or little person could be sorted that way. But I guess it was sort of redundant. Kateharrington 03:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Shouldn't there be a size limit on how small of pictures can be added. I only add pictures that are big enough to see and I am getting iritated by the people that are adding pictures that are too small. Such as Octal's last uploaded picture. If I didn't know the scene by heart, I wouldn't have been able to tell what it was. My issue is that I could take that exact same snapshot on my computer and it would be 50X bigger. If we can't put a limit on how small pictures are then can I at least have permission to replace them if I get a replica of virtually the same picture (maybe with Jimmy wearing the uniform instead) in a larger image? Kateharrington 04:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :You can fix the size in how an image looks in a page. Dan the Man 1983 04:17, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::So thats a no. If its at its full size and still small, no one can really see it. I can't make Octal's picture bigger if its a small picture. I don't see a point in a picture being on a page when its not big enough to enjoy. Kateharrington 04:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::No that is not a no. If you feel a picture is too small to see in a page, then delete it from a page, or contact me to delete the file. Dan the Man 1983 04:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Forum Dan, I need your help. I got this forum and it was up for at least a month. But I can't bring it on the Bully General Chat. Can you help me with it? This is the link here: Forum:Greatest & Strangest Moments during Bully Blog I want to start over on my story, and to do that I need to get rid of the one I have on my blog. So I want everything that is currently posted on my blog to be deleted, if thats ok. Kateharrington 21:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Miss Danvers Although I love the quote that is currently posted for her, I just herd another that I think might be worthy to replace it. Over the intercome she said "Girls are reminded not to talk to boys unless strickly necessary." OR "Students are reminded that they are to wear the uniform of the appropriate gender while on school premesis." I find both of those hillarious. Kateharrington 00:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :Haha add one. Dan the Man 1983 01:17, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wow, I just noticed my spelling errors. If it wasn't for spell check I would never get anything written. Kateharrington 01:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Umm.. pictures? hey dan I've read the home page on this wki, and i was just wondering: what do you mean by you cannot upload pictures because of copyright? Did somebody do something wrong, uploaded something out of topic? If so, show me.TheAgeofRockstar 01:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, I read Jeff's note on Kate's talk page, did kate upload something just to get badges?TheAgeofRockstar 01:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) This is a little out of subject but, Mizu101 was a good contributator, he could have gone good, unfortianetly but he messed up his chances. I hope he learned so he can move on.TheAgeofRockstar 01:59, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I did not add that on the front page, Jeff did. Plus why are you so interested in Mizu? Dan the Man 1983 05:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Umm, sorry I just wanted to look at Mizu's history to know more, and I'm sorry for bringing that up I know better. Ok I understand the picture uploading thing now, and also do you really think I should be on the featured users list. I've been pretty pathetic by not editing and I'm using my personal life as an excuse.Age of Rock 00:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Mizu did at times contribute good content. He was also self-righteous, self-important, dishonest, and just extremely unpleasant to deal with. He also edited the wiki like a bot (automatic program), made tons of useless edits to increase his edit count (before we even had badges!), tried to act like he was an authority figure even though he wasn't, and lawyered over the rules endlessly. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:57, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mizu was a good editor and he did the wiki stuff no one else wanted to do. But, as stated above he had some issues, and he became a headache to deal with at times. Most annoying thing, was that he was self righteous. So self righteous in the fact that he not requested, but DEMANDED to be an admin here. Lets just say that never went down well here. Anyways he had more chances then any other blocked contributor here, and he blew them all. There has only been two users we have let back from a infinite block. Paul and Mizu. Paul has done well and keeps himself out of trouble and has not reverted back to his old ways. But Mizu was incapable of that. Dan the Man 1983 12:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) A question. Hey Dan, why is there no page for having the main character being Knocked out? Should there be a page? At0micb0mb123 20:37, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :There maybe should be a page on the health meter. Mentioning being knocked out and the effects of it would go on that page. McJeff (talk this way)/ 05:58, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :hey Dan I looked at your page's history and I went so far back in historyAge of Rock 03:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :lol, look at this revision of your page, it states your name is DanielAge of Rock 03:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :O_O, you've been a buerocrat for that long? you never said your on london underground wiki! you have a girlfriend? if you dissagree or claim as spam look at thisAge of Rock 03:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :this revision is wierd?O_OAge of Rock 03:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Very first one! this was back in the days LolAge of Rock 03:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes my name is Daniel and I preferred to be called Dan, and I been a Bureaucrat for that long. Yes I had a girlfriend then, named Christina. Me and her split up over a year ago. I am now with Ayse, my new girlfriend. If you wanna know, she is my 2nd girlfriend since I split with Christina. Dan the Man 1983 11:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yes thats amazing how you've changed over the 2 years serving as a bureaucrat. Looking at one's history really gives a good description of how they came to where they are now, for example go to McJeff's history and it reveals his location of where he lives and how old he is but if you go to his page now he states no info on location. Go to my history here and you can tell i didn't know how to edit but now I'm good at it and i know how to make links shorter and put videos on pages.Age of Rock 15:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Umm, Dan does this on the wiki news mean we can't earn badges no more? TheAgeofRockstar 23:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep the acheivements are going to be turned off. Dan the Man 1983 23:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you do this? because this is from 4 years ago and it seems like you created this channel. TheAgeofRockstar 17:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::No thats not my channel. Dan the Man 1983 17:18, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :::For realz? I thought It was you because you live in UK TheAgeofRockstar 17:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually it's my spare youtube account. I made it years ago and never used it since. Dan the Man 1983 17:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!!! i knew that waz u, haha I make good predictions! TheAgeofRockstar 19:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Brian has an account. Wish I knew what it was. Bullyrocks! 17:43, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :You don't know your own brother's account? Dan the Man 1983 17:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) No, I don't know the password. I want to make him friends with strippers so his girlfriend will think something. Bullyrocks! 17:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Haha. Dan the Man 1983 17:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, brothers these days, just like Violet and Jenny. TheAgeofRockstar 19:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I was curious I was just wondering who you think made edits based on the desire to achieve badges? Kate 05:59, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmmm I am not mentioning names, but I think there was 2 editiors. Dan the Man 1983 06:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, I'm feeling really insecure about this. Do you think I was one of them? Kate 06:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::No you wasn't. Dan the Man 1983 06:08, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok, thank you. Kate 06:10, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dan, I was thinking, the Characters Page is a better reasorse than the Category:Characters Page and I was wondering if you might consider switiching the link in the left navigation to the Characters page instead. I was also wondering that if in the Bully section also in the left navigation if we could add Bullworth(or some other page that has all the locations listed because I've noticed that when I'm looking for a particular place, like the girls dorm page or a list of noted places in Old Bullworth Vale it is not so easy to find). I also think Bike Races Trophies and Errands should be included in the drop down menu. Just because people who just come to this site to find out certain information to play the game, like information on the bike races or the trophies and how to earn each one, would find it easier to find it and may return and join in time because of their good experience. Although the search feature is a major bonus I think that to have a good navigation would also be key. While I still have this open I noticed that there were 2 pages for the Happy Mullet. One is The Happy Mullet and the other is just Happy Mullet with a redirection to The Happy Mullet. Is there any way to get rid of the unnecessary one? Thank you for listening.Kate 08:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Just askin Hey, dan. I feel like I want to be more part of this wiki. I was wondering if I could be a patroller? I want to help out, ya know? SirLinkalot96 22:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sorry to sound a little stupid, but what are rollback rights? SirLinkalot96 01:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96